


A Christmas Blessing

by MsJuliaMontague



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJuliaMontague/pseuds/MsJuliaMontague
Summary: A lil Christmas one shot, where, on Christmas morning, Julia has a surprise for David, Ella and Charlie. But what could it be?





	A Christmas Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little festive one shot I came up with! It's been in my head since Christmas started so I've wanted to do this for a while. Hope you enjoy! Xx

David's eyes flew open, his breathing heavy but in a good way. After a few seconds, the sleep faded away and he soon realized where his life had lead him up to this point. He and Julia had been married for 3 years and their lives couldn't be better. He smiled to himself softly, reminiscing the memories he collected over the past 3 years. He let out a sigh of content, before he turned his head to his left and gazed lovingly at his sleeping wife.

She was beautiful, even asleep, she was beautiful. She was laid on her right side with her hand tucked comfortably under her head, her wedding ring no doubtedly leaving an imprint on her cheek. Her nails had been manicured a shiny red for the Christmas season. He let himself gaze at her sleeping form for a few more minutes, before turning on his side and tucking a piece of her chocolate locks behind her ear. 

This action stirred her from her sleep. She shifted her head up slightly and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as her eyes landed on him, she smiled and lovingly gazed at him. He smiled back just as lovingly. 

"Hi." She whispered sweetly, shifting closer to him. 

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" David asked just as quietly. 

"Better than I have done in years. That's thanks to you, you know." Julia complimented as she reached out her hand to stroke his face. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She reciprocated immediately, and the kiss got slowly more passionate as he rolled on top of her, his hands slowly tracing up her body. He pulled away for air and looked towards the bedroom door. 

"How long d'you think we've got until Ella and Charlie wake up and realise that it's Christmas day?" David queried with a smirk on his face. Julia lifted her arm round from its place on his back and looked at her watch. 

"Hmmm, I'd say...T-minus, 5 minutes." Julia giggled. David giggled back and started move her nightie up above her hips. 

"Well, we'd better be quick then." David chuckled mischievously, Julia giggled again as she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He grabbed the shirt from her and threw it onto the bedroom floor. He shifted the quilt up and over their heads and brought his lips back to hers as she parted her legs, waiting for him to take her. David began to pull down his pajama bottoms and as he did so, he brought his lips to her neck, leaving hot, wet kisses on her skin. She moaned quietly and her breathing began to speed up, her heart thundering in her chest. 

With the happy couple blissfully unaware, Ella and Charlie peeked around the bedroom door and upon seeing that their father and stepmother where under the sheets, they looked mischievously at one another before quietly opening the bedroom door wider and tip toeing into the room. They gave to couple a few more seconds before jumping onto the bed and screaming at the top of their lungs:

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!". David and Julia quickly pulled away from each other and poked their heads out from behind the sheets, looking shocked, embarrassed and amused at the same time. After jumping for a few more minutes, the two children jumped into a sitting position and looked at David and Julia curiously. 

"What were you doing under there?" Charlie asked innocently. David and Julia looked at one another and Julia gave her husband a cheeky smile as if to say 'they're your children, you tell them'. David rolled his eyes and with blushed cheeks, turned to look at Charlie to answer his question. 

"Er....we were..." David paused looked back at his wife with a 'help me' type look on his face. Julia smirked and nodded her head as if to say 'go on then'. He looked back at his children "We....were...we were wrestling." David stated, Julia placed a hand over her mouth and burst out laughing. 

"Oh....ok, then." Charlie smiled. Julia, still in fits of laughter, leaned her head on David's shoulder. 

"No, Charlie, daddy's lying. They were having mummy and daddy time." Ella suddenly spoke. Julia removed her head from David's shoulder and they both looked shocked. 

"Ella!" They exclaimed at the same time. 

"What?" Ella shrugged with furrowed eyebrows, as she got off the bed. "I'm just telling the truth." David and Julia smirked and Julia rolled her eyes. "Can we go downstairs and see what Santa has brought us, now?" Ella asked, rather impatiently as she folded her arms. David pulled up his pajama bottoms under the quilt and suddenly got up out of bed, running straight towards Ella. He lifted her up in his arms, to which she giggled loudly. 

"You...little Madam, are getting to smart for your open good." David shouted happily. With Ella still in his arms, David turned to to Charlie. "Come on Big Man, let's get some breakfast." Charlie nodded and turned to Julia, who watched the family with a complete look of love on her face. 

"Are you coming, Julia?" Charlie asked. 

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute. You follow daddy and Ella and I'll be there in a minute." Julia replied, running a hand through Charlie's and and tapping him on the nose. Charlie jumped off the bed and ran downstairs with his sister and father. Julia looked to see if they were gone before getting out of bed herself. 

She pulled her dressing gown from the bedroom door and then walked over to the wardrobe and lifted out a huge box wrapped in red wrapping paper. She pulled the box with her carefully down the stairs and placed it by the Christmas tree. David looked up from cutting up Charlie's croissant, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw the huge box that wasn't there before. 

"What's that?" David asked, curiously. Julia approached the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"All in good time, my love, all in good time." Julia smiled. She pecked David on the lips and sat down next to Ella. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 20 minutes later, when everyone had finished breakfast, they all piled into the living room, but before Charlie and Ella could rip open their presents Julia spoke. 

"Do you mind if you three opened this one first? I'd really rather get the surprise over and done with." Julia gestured to the huge box she brought down with her. As soon as Ella and Charlie laid their eyes on it, they rushed up and began finding ways to open it. "Ok, wait for your dad, you two. This is from me to all of you, so all of you should open it." David looked suspicious as he approached the gift with his children. Julia got out her phone and began to film them. "Ready?" All three nodded. "Three....two...one! Go!" Julia called. With Julia's say so, they ripped the wrapping paper off to find a plain box. Ella and Charlie ripped open the top to find a another box. They looked confused at Julia, who giggled. "Keep going!" She encouraged. David reached in and lifted out the smaller box. Ella and Charlie crowded round him as he opened it, they all again looked confused as they found yet another box. Julia laughed again. "Just keep going till you get the end." Julia said. 

"How many boxes are there?" David asked. 

"Only two more to go, and then you'll find the present." Julia said. David passed the box to Ella who opened the next box. When she was done, she passed the next box to Charlie, who practically ripped the box open. Inside was a long black necklace. Charlie frowned and passed it to his father. David carefully undid the ribbon and waited a second before opening the box, unsure of what he may find inside. 

As soon as Ella and Charlie saw what was inside the box, they squealed and ran straight over to Julia, who laughed in delight at her step-children's reactions. David, however, looked at the bod, completely and utterly gobsmacked. As he looked up at Julia, he lifted out a pregnancy test...it was positive.

"Well...what do you think?" Julia questioned nervously. She passed her phone to Ella who began to film her father and stepmother. David stood with tears in his eyes as he clutched the pregnancy test in his hand to his chest. 

"Oh, my, god! Seriously?" David asked in disbelief. Julia pressed her lips together and nodded, her own tears forming in her eyes. David moved towards Julia and enveloped her in a tight hug as they both began to cry in happiness. Ella chuckled behind the phone and Charlie hugged David and Julia around their legs. 

David shifted his head into Julia's neck and kissed her skin. Julia shifted her head round and lifted David's head up with her forefinger, to face her. She placed their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes. 

"Thank you." David said lovingly. 

"Whatever for?" Julia asked. 

"For giving us the best Christmas present, anyone could ever ask for. You are amazing!" David replied. He opened his eyes and brought his lips to Julia's, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

"Right!" David shouted when he and Julia broke for air. "Let's see what Santa has brought you two!" Ella and Charlie cheered and went over their pile of presents. 

David walked over to the tree and passed Julia a small present. She neatly opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a black box with gold lining around it. Julia opened the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace. She gasped at how beautiful it was. 

"Oh, David! It's beautiful!" Thank you!" Julia gushed, she kissed David again and he took the necklace and placed it round her neck. She played with it and then took a picture on her phone of she and David smiling. They opened presents for another hour or so before getting ready to go to Julia's mother's house for Christmas dinner and to tell her the good news. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long but successful Christmas Day and the kids in bed, David and Julia finally collapsed onto their own bed. They both laid in a comfortable silence as they gazed up at the ceiling. Without thinking, David slid his hand over Julia's, who interlinked their fingers. Julia turned to look at him, feeling happier than ever. David returned the smile. Julia shifted closer to him and rested her forehead against his before kissing him softly. David reciprocated and the kiss got more passionate as David gently laid himself on top of her. They carried on kissing like teenagers for a few more minutes before Julia pulled away for air. David climbed off or her and they both lay on their sides, just like they did back at the Blackwood all those years ago. 

"Julia?" David asked. 

"Yes, darling?" Julia replied. 

"Is it just me or are we really gonna have a baby?" David beamed whilst gesturing between himself and his wife. Julia beamed back. 

"Yes... we're really going to have a baby" Julia smiled. 

"You know, I'm so happy, that I still can't quite believe it." David gushed. 

"Me too." Julia confirmed. 

"I love you, so much." David said.

"And I love you, more than anything in this world. And this..." Julia brought her husband's hand to her stomach "...is just the beginning of the rest of our lives and you know what?" Julia quizzed. 

"What?" David quizzed back. 

"I can't wait!" Julia cries happily. She and David laughed before kissed each other passionately. David pulled away and began to speak again. 

"Now...I don't know about you, but I think i may have a way of celebrating the news of the wee one." David said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Julia giggled loudly.

"Do you now? And what might that be?" Julia quizzed suggestively. David rolled them over so that he was on top. He began to trace kisses down her neck and chest. She let out a breathless moan. Without another word, they both ventured in marital bliss. 

Yes, this definitely was the best Christmas blessing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Am I the worst writer ever? Was it boring? Hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all. Ciao for now! Xx


End file.
